Jewel of Lost Souls
by Neko Renka
Summary: Its been two years since Inuyasha and the gang defeted Naraku and the Shikon no Tama vanished from the world forever, but what will Inuyasha do when he and Kagome are visited by two girls talk about a new jewel, also what will he do when Naraku comes back
1. Prologue: Resurrection

I own none of the characters in this fanfic except for the ones I create!! Now, on with the Fanfic!!

- RenkaMika

* * *

Jewel of Lost Souls...

...Prologue: Resurrection

"Evil spirit!" A priestess shouted, behind her was a glowing, amber jewel. "There is no way you will get this jewel as long as I'm here!"

Laughter could be heard, but no physical body was around the priestess, "Since my body was destroyed by that half demon, Inu Yasha, and the Shikon no Tama is no more, the Jewel of Lost Souls should be a fine substitute for me." The voice filled the room, but the priestess knew that he was close to her and the jewel.

"You won't get this jewel whole!" She shouted at the voice, she put her hands together and a white light came from her hands, in the light was a dark shadow. The shadow seemed to grin and then vanished from sight. She soon turned around to see the jewel start to crack, it soon started to float in the air and in one last crack, pieces of it flew in all directions out of the room.

"I might not be able to leave this place but I can give the sight to the Priestess from a different era." The priestess placed her hands together and as she did, a white aura was around her, she closed her brown colored eyes and said, "Send the sight to the Priestess who can see the Shikon no Tama with the message to retrieve the Jewel of Lost Souls before he does." And with that, the white energy went soaring out of the room to the woman this priestess was talking about.

†•†•†•†

"It looks like I got a shard from the jewel," The voice that was after the Jewel of Lost Souls said to himself, as the shadow reached for the amber jewel, a pale hand appeared, and soon a whole body. His dark red eyes looked at his hand as he held the jewel shard, an evil grin crawling on his face, he was a spirit no more. He was now a demon once again, he was a demon to be feared, by both mortal and demon.


	2. Chapter 1 Renka Meets Inuyasha & Kagome

Chapter One: Renka Meets Inuyasha and Kagome...

A young looking half cat demon girl was walking into a village. She had heard that a half demon, like herself, lived around here. The black haired cat girl soon stopped, slightly bothered that the villagers were glaring at her and talking about her ears and her tail, she could sense the fear that the villagers had towards her, but she didn't want to attack them. As her black cat tail twitched a few times, she started to walk again, closing her cat-like ice blue eyes. This girl wasn't really paying attention, so when she bumped into someone, she opened her eyes.

"Hey!" A black haired girl who was strangely dressed said to the half cat demon girl, who stopped and looked at this girl with curious eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry." She said to the strangely dressed girl, she then put one of her pale hands on the back of her head and asked her, "I was just passing through, do you know where I could find someone called Inuyasha?"

"And what do you want with me?" A white haired boy with dog ears on the top of his head asked, he stepped out of a small hut nearby with his arms crossed, his light amber eyes were looking at the half demon girl.

The girl looked at Inuyasha and said to both him and the girl that was now next to him, "Its good to see you, so she must be Kagome, well, I know your names, so here's mine. I'm Renka." She said happily, soon adding, "I come from a tribe of Nekos that found the Jewel of Lost Souls, you two probably never heard of that jewel, and my good friend who we gave the jewel to, had to make it separate because of some evil spirit. She gave you, Kagome, the sight to see this fragments so that this certain spirit can't get to it."

"Evil spirit? What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked Renka as she thought about it.

"Just like I said, an evil spirit, I think he mentioned that Inuyasha destroyed his body." Renka told them, she put one of her hands on her chin and her other under her elbow.

"You don't mean Naraku do you?" Inuyasha seemed to growl.

"I don't know, Kiko didn't say." Renka said, shrugging, "What I was sent here to do was to tell you to help me get the fragments and bring them back to her."

"Wait, why haven't I heard of this jewel?" Inuyasha asked with a serious look on his face.

"Not many people have heard of this jewel, it fell from the sky and landed in the middle of my cat demon tribe, I'm honestly surprised that this Naraku knew about it." Renka told them.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets help her, maybe Sango, Shippoh, and Miroku want to come with us." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Fine, its better than sitting here all day, listening to that old hag lecturing me all day." Inuyasha said to Kagome with a sigh.

"Great! I'll go tell Wolfie!" Renka said with a smile, she then turned around and started to run out of the village, Kagome and Inuyasha had a confused look on her face.

"Wolfie? What kind of name is that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, she only shrugged and walked after Renka, Inuyasha following after Kagome.


	3. Chapter 2 What Kind of Name is Wolfie?

Chapter Two: What Kind of Name is Wolfie anyway?

"Hey Wolfie!" Renka shouted, she was soon in the forest near the village, sitting on a large rock was a female demon with brownish blonde hair and she had a wolf tail that matched.

Wolfie looked at Renka from where she was and gave Renka a half wave, Wolfie wore a blue and black wolf tribe outfit, having no shoes on but she had white fabric around her ankles. Inuyasha and Kagome came up behind Renka as Wolfie jumped down from the rock and landed infront of Renka.

"Is she Wolfie?" Kagome asked Renka, the half neko girl just grinned and nodded, Wolfie looked from Kagome to Inuyasha she then waved at the two and then crossed her arms.

"Yeah, she's Wolfie, but she doesn't like to talk much." Renka told them as Inuyasha was about to ask Renka. "Hey Wolfie, show them one of the shards to the Jewel of Lost Souls." Renka said to Wolfie. She nodded and put her hands down and she went through her small light brown bag on her waist, she then pulled out her hand and Wolfie showed Kagome and Inuyasha what she had in her hand. In Wolfie's hand was an amber jewel shard that seemed to glow slightly.

"It reminds me of the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha said to Kagome, who nodded to what he said.

"Its just like it, only this jewel was inside of a shrine where no demon could sense it, seeing that Naraku was a spirit for awhile is why he found it." Renka told them, Wolfie nodded.

"Renka and I were sent to get you by Kiko when the Jewel shattered." Wolfie said to them.

"So is Kiko a kind of priestess or something?" Kagome asked the pair.

"Yeah, she has great spiritual powers, but when she sent you the sight, she turned to stone in the shrine where the Jewel of Lost Souls was being held." Renka told Kagome in a sigh. "Well, where are your other friends, we'll need all the help we can get!"

"Sango and Miroku are living nearby and Shippoh's somewhere too." Kagome said, Renka could tell that Kagome wasn't exactly sure.

"Its ok!" Renka said, her black cat ears perked up happily, "It should be easy to find them with Wolfie's Silver Wolves." Wolfie nodded to what Renka had said, and soon, there was at least four wolves around Wolfie.

"Great, I have to deal with wolves," Inuyasha said, mainly to himself, but he stopped before he could finish off his comment with a look from Kagome.

"They'll search for them." Wolfie said as the four silver wolves jumped up and went into the trees.

"Its fine, Wolfie doesn't mind that much." Renka grinned as she put a arm on Wolfie's shoulder. "While her wolves are looking for them, we best start to look for those jewel shards." Wolfie nodded to what Renka had said.

"Alright, come on Kagome." Inuyasha said, Renka just merely kept her grin on her face and walked deeper into the forest, Wolfie followed behind Renka.

But they weren't aware of a certain little demon watching them from afar, well, Wolfie noticed, but she didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 3 Shippoh! But Who's That?

Chapter Three: Shippoh! But Who's That?

The four of them walked through the forest, Wolfie could tell that they were being followed, but she didn't say anything about it. Renka looked at Wolfie with a curious look in her ice blue eyes.

"Something on your mind Wolfie?" Renka asked, but before she could answer, an acorn came flying through the air and it hit the back of Inuyasha's head. "Oh! Someone's following us, why didn't you say anything?" Wolfie only shrugged, Inuyasha, on the other hand, turned around and looked up.

"Who ever you are, come out!" Inuyasha yelled, and soon, there was a child-like laugh.

Wolfie sighed, seeing that the one who threw the acorn at Inuyasha wouldn't come out, she waved her hands and there was a little whirl-wind that went towards where the laughter was coming from. Wolfie then waved her hand again and the little wind came back, on top of it was a young looking fox demon with green eyes, a puffy light brown tail, and brown hair in a pony tail.

"Hey!" He yelled at Wolfie as she made the wind disappear, the little fox demon landed infront of Inuyasha.

"So, you threw this at me, didn't you Shippoh?" Inuyasha said angrily as he held up an acorn up in between his fingers.

"Long time no see Shippoh!" Kagome said to Shippoh, ignoring Inuyasha's remark towards the little fox demon.

"So, your Shippoh!" Renka said happily as her black cat ears twitched. "Well, lets not waste anytime, lets go!" She grinned as she walked on ahead, Wolfie was following behind Renka.

"Hey Kagome, who are those two?" Shippoh asked as he jumped on her shoulder.

"The silent one's Wolfie and the cat-girl's Renka." Kagome told Shippoh as she followed after the two with Inuyasha behind them. But there was someone nearby, who knew Renka and Wolfie, but only Wolfie knows she's near.

†•†•†•†

They were soon out of the forest and they were on a road, Renka's ears twitched, she could hear someone near them. Wolfie looked at Renka and nodded to her, but before Renka could speak, Kagome looked ahead of her.

"There's a jewel shard nearby, just up ahead." Kagome said, Renka nodded, knowing that was where the person was.

"Then lets go, come on Wolfie!" Renka grinned as she ran ahead, Wolfie nodded and ran after her.

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said as Kagome got on Inuyasha's back so that she wouldn't be left behind.

Ahead was a girl with gray wolf ears, a gray wolf tail, a large, black sweater, and a pair of baggy black pants. She had shoulder length black hair, but the back of her head was the only thing that Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippoh, Renka, and Wolfie could see, and she was walking in the same way that they were heading.

"Its in her pocket." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Which one?" He asked, but Wolfie looked at Inuyasha.

"Slow down, we know her." Wolfie said, putting an arm out to stop Inuyasha, and it worked too. But Renka didn't slow down, instead, she jumped up with arms wide open as she hugged and tackled the wolf girl to the ground.

"Nakatoku!" Renka smiled as she got up, helping Nakatoku up as well. "Its been a long time!"

"Is that you Renka?" Nakatoku asked, her wolf ears twitched once and her wolf tail seemed to sway from side to side. "Wolfie's here too, right?"

"Yeah, she's with our three new friends over there, Kiko made me and her go find them." Renka said, she soon walked back over to the four. "This is Nakatoku Kanakuta. Nakatoku, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippoh."

"Hey." Nakatoku said to the three with a grin.

"You have one of the shards, don't you?" Kagome asked, Nakatoku nodded.

"I have three, you can have them though," She said to them, getting the jewel shards out and handing them to Renka. "I'd figure to hold them for Kiko."

"Well, come with us to get more, it'll be fun!" Renka grinned.

"Alright, lets go then." Nakatoku replied, and the six of them were off.


End file.
